The Breaking
by TashTashTime21
Summary: The story of what happens after Allegiant, after Tris is presumed dead, how will Tobias move on with his life in the city without her. Will he ever find love again? Or will the hole Tris left be to much for Tobias to bare? Rated M for possible adult content.
1. Prologue

I will bring you back

The story of what happens after Allegiant, after Tris is presumed dead, how will Tobias move on with his life in the city without her. Will he ever find love again? Or will the hole Tris left be to much for Tobias to bare. I do not own Divergent just love the whole idea of this post apocalyptic world setting and Tobias's character traits. Its mostly a rendition with romance from Tobias's POV and another character I plan to integrate into the Divergent world. Go easy this is my first FanFic ever and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged so off to the story. Enjoy.

Prologue:

I sit in the empty apartment I once called home in the Dauntless compound. It feels empty here, now that the city has calmed down from the excitement of discovering a whole other world outside the guarded gates things have been at peace. Well sort of, we still are suffering from issues outside of our control. Now that the world knows about us there have been unwelcome guests trying to gain access to our recourses here in the city, safety, shelter, food and water are a wide commodity in the outside world. So keeping our citizens protected is are number one goal. All the Dauntless who remain are always on rotating shifts along the wall, in the city maintaining any uproar, and in the farms protecting what was once the Amity farmland.

My mother has taken the lead in most governmental authority that is the city once called Chicago. Its strange seeing my mother on a daily bases after years of thinking she was dead, and now she has been taking an active approach at tending to me. Trying to make up for lost time of abandoning me with my abusive father I presume, or possibly because she believes that I am going to break. Its been about a month since I said my final goodbyes to Tris's remains and I have been holding it together, but I assume its because I have been busy taking the lead on gaining control over the protection of the city. Otherwise I just tone out the world, any attachment to emotions, and cut my ties from anyone who reminds me of the hole she left.

I tap my foot out of habit trying to move any thought of her out of my mind, I will not brake today, I stand and finish grabbing the last of my things. My mother has requested I move closer to her new office in the Erudite headquarters and after much twisting my arm and guilt tripping me into it I final agreed to go through with it. I throw some of my black shirts into the blue bag I stole from the Erudite headquarters. Black and Blue, I thought only belonged together in bruises. Its strange seeing the mixed colors around the city, my mother has been very strict about mixing everyone together and avoiding anything that originally belonged to a specific Faction and integrating the Factionless into our society has been like pulling hair but everything is beginning to look up, well sort of.

The apartment looks so bare, but really I had nothing here that was sentimental maybe it just feels empty without her here or maybe that's just my imagination. Without another thought I throw my bag onto my back and head for the door, leaving whatever part of my Dauntless side behind.

I enter the Erudite building carrying my one and only bag in tow, I have been sleeping here every night so I guess its not the big of a change the only thing that will be different is the new apartment my mother has had cleaned out for me, conveniently down the hall from her, I try not to make a big deal of the over coddling because at least she still allows me space and has given me full authority over the protection detail of the city. I enjoy the power of controlling my own actions and protecting the city under better ideals and morals than the Dauntless ways before the Rebellion, I try and stay true to similar ideals that the Dauntless first established. I hit the button that says ten and the elevator shoots up. I don't fear the heights as much as before but its not like I plan on hanging from the balcony.

I exit the elevator and open the door to room 1004 my new apartment and enter into a to clean to sterile living quarters much to large for just one person.

"Great, another way for me to feel more alone," I whisper under my breathe. I close the door behind me and throw my bag on the white couch in the middle of the living room, this must have been some top-notch scientist's home it was immaculate. A white fireplace resides in the middle of the living room that is divided from the rest of the house by wavy glass. The kitchen is full of stainless steal appliances and granite counter tops way to quiche for my taste but I deal with it, I move past the kitchen to the amazing bathroom with a walk in shower and floor to ceiling windows.

"Super, I'll be showering with my eyes closed looks like," I think allowed. I wonder how this person ever had privacy but I guess the fact that the building is the tallest in the city and the chances of someone seeing me indecent is slim to non. I scoff and move to the stairs that lead up to the loft bedroom. The bed is much to big for one person, but I do tend to stretch out at night so I guess it will do, maybe I'll get a dog so I wont be so lonely, but then I'll have to take care of it and don't really have time for that. I sit at the edge of the bed staring out at the blue sky. Unwelcome thoughts of Tris float into my mind. I shake my head; no I will not break today.

A small tap on the door brings me back to reality, I stand and hurry down the white stairs and peek through the small whole to see my mother waiting just outside. I'm not sure I want a lecture today but I presume she just wants to see the apartment she has had completed just for me. I breathe in heavily and open the door, her kind smile crosses her face, she is much stronger than I remember as a child but I guess that's from years of dealing with my father and living factionless in order to get away. She enters without a word scanning the apartment, looking to be sure it suits me I guess. She turns on her heal to face me, I feel a lecture coming on.

"Tobias, it is lovely, very modern and clean." She says as she takes ahold of my shoulders she has been very clingy lately, it bothered me before but now I assume she will get the hint when I tense. She does and releases me moving to the sterile kitchen.

"This is the perfect size for a single adult," she smiles as she rubs her finger along the counter top inspecting for dust.

"It's a little large for one person," I say looking at the high ceiling.

"Nonsense, its perfect slightly big but I think once you make it your own it will be perfect, did you retrieve your things from Dauntless?" She says with a smile I tilt my head in the direction of the one and only bag sitting on the couch. I see her grimace as she stares idly at the bag. Perhaps she assumed I would have more.

"Oh," she says simply. I nod in response and move to retrieve he bag only full of clothes.

"We can look into getting you some other furniture," she says as if she can fix the problem of me being alone, "have you spoken to any of your friends, the young sassy girl came by today looking for you, I informed her you where out for the day."

"Christina?" I say uninterested, she is one of the people I have been trying to avoid. "What did she say?"

"She has been trying to get ahold of you but you haven't been taking her calls, she is only concerned for you." She says as she moves to the couch and sits. "Oh this couch is a little hard, perhaps we could find something more comfortable."

"The couch is fine," I say looking out at the sky. I am so uninterested in anything happening around me and frankly her presence is making me feel a tad uncomfortable and antsy.

"Don't be ridiculous Tobias I am sure there are much more comfortable couches, I will send someone to bring one from Dauntless headquarters it will add a bit more…."

"More what? Life? I said leave it alone its fine I could care less about the empty apartment ok?" I snap, the second the words leave my mouth I regret them, pain flashes across my mothers face. Much to harsh, I am not so great at talking to people anymore. She breathes in a heavy sigh and stands moving to my side. I cant bare to look at her, I didn't mean to sound harsh but I was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I begin

"Tobias its fine, I cant imagine what you are feeling right now, but you have to talk to somebody, this is going to eat you up inside and only a husk of the man you once where will remain." She pats my shoulder and moves to the door.

"What if I don't want to talk to anybody," I whisper to harshly. She turns her head before she exits.

"Then you would be dishonoring Tris's wish for your life," she exits without another word. I can feel the heat of my cheeks flare up as I stand angrily and slam the door behind her. How dare she say anything about Tris, she barely knew her, and what she did know of her she wouldn't know what Tris would want for me. I kick the white shiny coffee table nearest me and hit the lamp on the table smashing it to the ground. I have never had serious anger issues but I feel the burning inside me. The heat on my face I kick the white couch and throw anything in sight. I can feel my brake coming on. I try and calm myself but its to strong.

"I will not brake!, I WILL NOT BRAKE!" I yell as I sink to my knees.

"I….Will…not….Brake." I say as I lay my head on the blue carpet and with the that the tears come in gallons and I Brake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – That Feeling

I feel her arms around me, she is warm, and she is holding me and rubbing my head. It is so warm here, her embrace is warm. I see light trickle in through the window, and it aluminates the white sheets on the bed we lay on. Her hair is long and covers my back as she grips on to me.

"I have to go," she whispers.

"Please no, not yet," I whisper back.

"Tobias its time for you to wake up," she says sitting up slowly.

I clutch her arm, begging to hold on to this. "Please. Tris, not yet, please I'm not ready to let this go."

"Yes you are, its time to let go," she says as she gets out of bed.

" Please, I am not ready! I need you." I say snatching her hand. She turns to me with her coy smile and kisses my forehead and walks into the light.

"Its time to break free,"

I wake up in a cold a sweat somehow between the crying on the living room floor and the dream I ended up in my bed. I roll out of bed and try focusing on the time. A quarter past five, I have slept in more than usual. After loosing Tris sleep doesn't come often and usually it is plagued with nightmares. It makes me hate sleeping. I get out of bed and go downstairs and begin my daily workout, trying to retain my strength and muscle because I don't eat much anymore and the weight loss is beginning to be noticeable. I then hurry to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I will go to check on gate patrol as well as help with any odds and ends my mother believes need to be addressed, that is of course after out weekly meeting.

I finish quickly never opening my eyes because the glorious windows. If I ever find out who decided floor to ceiling windows was a good idea I might have to shoot them. I dress in Dauntless black pants an Amity red loose t-shirt and my favorite black coat, we aren't technically allowed to wear so much of one factions colors but my mother hasn't said anything to me, I favor the black it reminds me of where I have come from. I figure she makes an exception for because I am her son. I make my way down the hall stopping to stare up at the Hancock building where we said goodbye to Tris's remains. It's a daily ritual of mine to stop just for a minute to say hello to her, I haven't been able to find it in me to go back up there.

"Tobias?" I turn startled by my mother standing a few feet from me, "Tobias didn't you hear me?" She says walking up to me, and placing her hand on my shoulder, I flitch it away from her touch regaining my composure. She lets her hand fall free as she stares strangely at me.

"Are you feeling all right today Tobias," she says, again with the over coddling.

"I'm fine," I say, hoping she doesn't notice the dark puffy circles under my eyes; I hate appearing vulnerable in any way.

"If you would like to take the day off, that would be ok," she says as she grips tightly to the papers in her hand. I couldn't bear being alone today, and keeping busy is all I have.

"No, I am fine, we have a meeting in ten correct?" I say moving past her quickly before she can say another word. I move down the hall to the elevator and my mother follows me along with her newest assistant a young girl in blue, I suspect she was once a Erudite based on the way she holds the tablet with notes and wears her square glasses, I see her peak over them taking quick looks from the corner of her eye, I'm uninterested. After everything the Erudite have caused I feel a deep-rooted hatred toward them all.

When we hit the 15th floor I exit quickly in front of my mother to the large office at the end of the hall. The office that once belonged to Jeanine Matthews, I feel a little pleasure inside knowing that we were able to scratch her name of this door. The anger starts again; I try calming myself as I take my seat in the busy meeting room.

After we took over the city we were able to appoint some of the most trusted people as a part of a council who control little bits and pieces of the community. I am head of the protection (what was once Dauntless Duties.) My mother has placed Cara the once Erudite as head of research and she hired Caleb as her second in command, so I have to see them once a week sadly. I can't stand being around Caleb, I try not to feel hatred toward him because I know how much he hurts to, but deep inside I hate him. I hate him for letting her take his place, I hate him for being alive while she is dead, and I hate him most because he reminds me of her.

Cara and Caleb enter the room bickering about some test results they have been working on, I keep my head down I can't look at them, not looking like this. Most of the council is made up of the once factionless, I know its because my mother trusts them, but I don't. They all sit among us, its hard to let go of what I have always known but my mother says it's a time of change and we all have to either move with the tide or fight against an unstoppable flow.

"Good morning Four," I peak up to see Zeke and Christina standing next to me as they take a seat near me. I was able to appoint my most trusted dauntless as my sort of guard leaders, this of course was before I began detaching myself from everyone, today I regret it.

"Morning," I say simply keeping my eyes on my tablet avoiding eye contact and pretending to keep busy. I can see Christina frown from the corner of my eye as she gives Zeke a concerned look, I am so sick of concerned looks, like I'm an injured puppy.

"How have you been?" Zeke pipes in trying to appear more casual but I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm doing well," I say trying to convince him, or maybe trying to convince myself. After a long pause my mother enters the room calling the meeting to order. Caleb sits across the table from me and I can see him taking quick glances at me, he has been trying to be nice, and be there like everyone else but the truth is the only tie we had died with Tris.

"We have been seeing an increase in activity near the Amity fields," I hear a member pipe in.

"We are aware of the activity and have increased guards along the fence," I hear Zeke explain.

"We are in need of more guards in the farms, my people are scared, and the raiders are getting to close for comfort," I hear Johanna Reyes speak up. After the revolution in the city she earned a permanent spot on the council controlling what was once the Amity farmlands. Most of the people stayed in the same field of work they did when the factions did exist but everyone is given the option of what type of work they choose to do. More freedom to expand and aid in the city, we are now what my mother calls a democracy. We allow everyone to vote on large-scale issues but we also control the small things to keep the city running.

"Tobias?" I hear my name and come back to a reality where all eyes are on me. "Tobias what do you suggest?" I hate it when she uses my name as far as I am concerned the only person who could call me that was Tris, now everyone calls me Tobias; it bothers me on some level.

"What do I think about what?" I say flashing a quick glare her direction but attempting to control my anger.

"What do you suggest we do about protecting the farms?" Her voice reeks of concern.

"How many guards do you have now Johanna?" I say searching my tablet aimlessly pretending I care.

"About 15 or so," she says, "to cover 15 separate farm lands and about 100 acres of land."

"Christina how many daunt… guards do we have to spare?" I continue pushing the screen of the tablet almost slipping on the rule of not using the factions names.

"Not many, maybe eight or ten but they usually they take over patrol when someone requires a day of," she says looking sadly at her hands.

"We need more guard recruits," I say looking to my mother.

"I can send out a request but they will require training, Tobias you will oversee this, since you have previous experience in this field," she says as she nods to her assistant to transcribe the reminder.

"I don't know if I could train them properly," I say, the truth was I wanted nothing to do with interacting with recruits ever again, and the last group of trainees I had she was in.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can, you have done it before and you can do it again," she says as she tries deciding what topic to tackle next.

"I will appoint someone to take care of training the recruits, I'm sure there is someone much more qualified," I say, I do not want this responsibility.

"Tobias, you are the most qualified and you can handle this, now onto the food storage, where are we with food storage," she says toning me out, I can feel my face turn red with anger. Now is not the time to push me.

"Evelyn, I do not want to train anyone," I can feel it in hits of the words.

"Tobias it has already been decided," she says authoritatively and that does it the anger fills my veins in each corner of my being.

"MY NAME IS FOUR," I am yelling now and the room does silent. "YOU CANT CALL ME TOBIAS EVER, AND I WILL NOT TRAIN YOUR RECRUITS."

I can see everyone staring at me, like I've lost my mind. I probably have, I have defiantly hit that wall of crazy. My mother's fast twists, she isn't angry like I hoped only concerned. I can't handle this now; I can't handle everyone staring at me in disbelief like I am crazy. I snatch up my tablet and storm from the room; out of anger or embarrassment I am not sure. I must have lost my mind.


End file.
